Kiss My Lips
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Beca and Chloe play a game that Beca probably enjoys more than she should. Chloe couldn't really complain either.


"Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

Beca sighed exasperatedly, "Because I'm trying to pick out my items and you're not supposed to see."

The red head smirked while turning around in the doorway of the kitchen. "It's not going to matter, I'm going to win either way."

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's cockiness. "Keep telling yourself that, Beale."

"I'll make it easier on you. I'll go sit in the living room and listen to some music." She looked back once more and winked at the glaring brunette and sashayed away.

"That's right, no one likes cheaters!" The brunette yelled out after her girlfriend before turning back to her task. "Now what the hell am I going to use?" She murmured to herself.

She began going through the entire kitchen on her quest for a few special items, being extra careful to be quiet so the red head wouldn't be able to hear what doors she was opening. After a few minutes she was satisfied with her selections and tossed them in a bag before walking out in to the living room with a smirk on her face.

"Took you long enough." Chloe said in a teasing voice. "I thought I was going to have to send a search party for you. In case you got lost in the fridge or something."

Beca scoffed good-naturedly. "These things take time, I'm totally going to win."

Chloe's angelic laugh filled the air as she walked towards the kitchen in search of her own items. "Whatever, Mitchell. You know how good I am with my tongue." Beca's jaw dropped in surprise at the comment. Not because the red head was lying, because yes, Beca knew exactly how good the red head was with her tongue.

Beca could hear Chloe humming and banging around the kitchen for a few minutes, clearly not caring if the brunette heard anything or not before coming out with her own bag of items. She sat on the couch with a smug look on her face and tried to maintain her facial expression when looking at Beca.

They sat on the couch just staring at one another for almost a full minute before they both burst out laughing.

"You're so weird." The brunette said giggling.

"No you're weird!"

"Whatever babe. So how do we do this?"

"One of us is blindfolded and the other puts one of their items on their lips and kiss whoever is blindfolded and they have to try and figure out what is on our lips."

"So we get to put stuff on our lips and make out? I'm down." She sported that irresistible smirk and winked at the red head. "Where did you find this again?"

"We're not making out Becs." Beca frowned at that as the red head continued. "I found it on youtube, a bunch of couples did it on there and I thought it would be fun." She stood up and walked over to the video camera on a few feet away and turned it on.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"I thought it would be fun to record it so we can see everything once we're all done." She pushed a few buttons as the brunette stared at her. "Since we're blindfolded for half of it anyway." The red head smiled sweetly and her once again scowling girlfriend.

"Fine, but that shit better not end up on youtube." Beca grumbled out.

Chloe's light melodic laughter filled the air. "Who knows Becs, maybe we'll get our own channel and vlog our lives."

"Kill me now."

"Oh don't be such a downer." She hit record on the camera and went to go sit next to her girlfriend.

"So are you going first?" Beca asked.

"I think you should go first, I want to see your reaction." Chloe's devious grin reappeared from earlier.

Beca threw up her hands and waved them. "Uh no way Beale. Not with that look on your face, I know that look and that means there's trouble ahead."

"I am not trouble!" She protested but soon began giggling at the brunette's unimpressed expression.

"Yeah, whatever you say. How about we flip a coin for it? Seem fair?" She pulled a coin out of her pocket and held it out in question.

"Alright, but I bet you're still going first." Chloe said confidently.

Beca shook her head with a small smile. "Alright heads you first, tails me first. Deal?" The red head nodded and Beca flipped the coin, catching it and flipping it over on the back of her hand.

"Heads!" The brunette exclaimed. "Ha, take that Beale! Put this on." She handed the red head the blindfold and began bouncing in place with excitement. Chloe took the scarf while shaking her head at her girlfriend. Once she had tied it around her head she looked in the direction she thought Beca was in.

"Can you see?"

"Nope, I can't even open my eyes."

"Are you sure you can't see? Can't have you cheating now." Beca said skeptically.

"I can't see a thing."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She went through a series of fingers up, never landing on one long enough.

"I have no idea, Becs. I can't seeeeeee duuhhh." Chloe said with a grin on her face and tilted her head from side to side. Beca started making motions of going in to poke the red heads eyes to see if she would react but she didn't flinch once.

"Alright I believe you. Let's get this started." She went through her bag trying to decide which one to go with first before pulling out her first item.

"Wait! Show the camera what it is first." Chloe exclaimed and tried to find Beca's knee with her hand to place it on there gently. Beca rolled her eyes good-naturedly but held up the bottle of agave syrup in her hand. She then placed a couple drops on her index finger and applied it to her top and bottom lip before licking the rest off her finger.

She looked at Chloe sitting and bobbing her head gently to whatever song was in her head and smiled. "Okay ready?"

"Bring it on." The red head said with a smirk.

Beca reached in with her right hand to plug Chloe's nose, which startled the red head and crashed their lips together. Chloe was momentarily surprised but eased into the kiss, pulling the brunette's bottom lip into her mouth to get a better taste. Chloe furrowed her brow and went in for another kiss, much to the brunette's pleasure, before pulling away and licking her lips and trying her hardest to engage her taste buds.

She sucked on her bottom lip for a few seconds while Beca watched her, grinning like mad.

"It's sweet." Chloe said and sucked on her lip again. Beca just chuckled and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Come here." Beca leaned forward at the request and stopped inches away from the red heads lips. Chloe could feel her breath tickling her lips and grinned slightly. "Kiss me again." She whispered with the grin still on her face.

"As you wish." The brunette lightly brushed her lips against Chloe's soft ones and the red head captured Beca's bottom lip between hers and nibbled on it before pulling away. Beca was smiling stupidly, clearly having more fun with this game than anticipated.

"Mmmm agave syrup."

"What?" Beca asked surprised, still caught up in the kiss.

"Is it agave syrup?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I had some on my toast this morning." The red head said as she smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked at the camera while shaking her head. "Whatever, Beale. The next one won't be so easy."

"You said none of them would be easy, yet I'm still winning." Chloe taunted the brunette and bit her lip only because she knew it drove her girlfriend nuts. Beca had to bite her own lip to keep herself in check. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't going to take this game lightly, but she didn't know she was going to play downright dirty.

Shaking her head, Beca turned to her bag to pull out her next item. Grinning devilishly she turned towards the camera and thrust the can towards the lens. It was cheese whiz in an aerosol spray can. Beca almost busted up laughing as she squirted a little bit on her finger and proceeded to paint her lips before licking the rest off her finger.

"Becaaaaa. Are you ready?"

"Almost, miss impatient. You're going to love this one." Beca didn't give Chloe much time to think about her statement and quickly plugged Chloe's nose and crashed their lips together once again. The kiss was shorter than the last as Chloe pulled back with her face scrunched up in distaste.

"Beca what the hell _is_ that?" She licked her lips and stuck her tongue out of her mouth as she tried to get rid of the taste. Beca just sat there giggling, now happy that Chloe insisted they had to record the whole thing. Because honestly, the red heads reaction was priceless.

"I can't tell you. You're supposed to guess, duh." The brunette said with her signature smirk on her face.

"Are you kidding? That's seriously some of the weirdest stuff I've tasted." Chloe stuck her tongue out once again.

"You've go to be joking. With the weird stuff you eat all the time you say this is one of the weirdest things you've tasted?" Beca sputtered out before she tipped her head back and squirted more cheese straight into her mouth.

"Do I need to kiss you again?" The brunette said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I don't want to but maybe." Chloe said while frowning.

"I'm offended by that." Beca said and put her hands on her hips in a joking manner even though the red head couldn't see her.

"Beca, I didn't mean it like that!" Chloe exclaimed and reached out to find any part of the brunette. She found her thighs and gave a squeeze, but continued up to look for her hands. Beca grinned and grabbed her tanned hands, quickly bringing her knuckles up to her mouth for a kiss.

"I know babe, I was just joking." She kissed Chloe's hands again as the red head sighed then placed them back in her lap.

"Now, I believe you need me to kiss you again?"

Chloe huffed before answering. "Yes… again." Beca grinned at her answer and quickly squirted more cheese on her lips. She grabbed Chloe's chin and gently pulled her closer and pressed her lips gently to her girlfriends. Beca slowly kissed her, attempting to paint her tongue throughout Chloe's mouth. The red head got so lost in the sensual kiss that she almost forgot about that she was supposed try and taste something. She slowed down the kiss and sucked on Beca's lower lip once again.

Chloe made a weird face again as she pull away, trying to figure out what she tasted.

"The flavor is just so odd."

"It's delicious."

Chloe frowned and shook her head. "I beg to differ."

"Whatever… Quit stalling and guess what it is already." She laughed and lightly nudged the red head to prove her point.

"It tastes like a corn dog."

"What?" Beca barked out with laughter. "You've gotta be shitting me right now. No, that's not it. One more guess."

"Beca!"

"I'm sorry, but you've been doing this one for too long to come up with corn dog. Guess again."

"Fine… is it… well gosh, it reminds me of this weird burger I got once."

Beca made the noise of a buzzer then giggled. "Nope! You miss this one. Ready for the next?"

Chloe ticked her tongue and scoffed at the brunette. "Beca! You didn't really let me guess!"

"Oh please, you thought it was a corn dog. You're not going to get it babe." She squeezed the red heads thigh and proceeded to clean for the next item.

"Fine, but what is it?"

"Cheese whiz." The brunette said simply.

"Beca!" Chloe put her arm out and smacked whatever part of the brunette she could reach as she ticked her tongue again.

"Ouch woman!" The brunette exclaimed and Chloe just giggled. "Since when do we even have cheese whiz?"

Beca chucked before answering. "Since that time you let me go to the store to get the groceries by myself." Chloe gasped at her answer. "Beca!"

"What? You left me in charge and didn't even give me a list so I got what I wanted and even some of the weird stuff you eat. I pay for the food too you know."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "I just don't know how you eat that stuff."

"It's easy, I'm a whiz at it." She paused to chuckle then continued. "Are you ready for your last item yet?" Chloe nodded so Beca pulled out her last item and showed it to the camera with a semi manic smile on her face. She dabbed the sauce on and faced the red head.

"Okay, come here." She kissed the red head and held her in place for a second before the red head pulled away with excessive force.

"Agggghhh Beca! You know I don't do hot stuff!" Chloe exclaimed and she breathed through her mouth repeatedly.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that one of the first times I met you, you told me that you were the hottest person around until you saw me and that you thought two hot people should be together. That would kind of imply that you do hot stuff, if you know what I mean." Beca bit her lip and turned towards the camera and gave it her signature wink.

"Oh whatever you. It's obviously hot sauce."

"Yeah, but what kind?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am, we don't joke around here." She gave the red head her bottle of water, knowing very well that she wasn't going to want another taste. After a long gulp and a thought of what could possibly be in their pantry right now, Chloe carefully answered.

"Is it that tap, the tapa, tapatio stuff?"

"Damn Beale, that's right. How'd you know?" She reached over and began to untie Chloe's blindfold and the red head blinked a few times before looking at the brunette.

"Well I know we have like three hot sauces and if I remember, that one was the least hot. So I was hoping that you were being nice and gave me the least hot one." She gave Beca a cheesy smile as the brunette shook her head.

"So by chance really." Again Chloe smiled that infectious smile of hers and Beca smiled right back. Chloe downed the rest of her water and got back to business.

"Okay, so it's your turn now!" The red head chirped out. She quickly grabbed the blindfold and tied it around the brunette's head.

"Can you see?" She bit her lip and smiled with bright eyes.

"Not a single thing." Beca replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" She turned her head upside down to see if her girlfriend could see out under the blindfold.

"I'm one hundred percent positive that I can't see a single thing."

"Okay! We'll start with the first one!" The red head said gleefully and Beca smiled at her excitement.

Chloe pulled out her first item from her bag and showed the camera with a giant smile on her face. She turned away from the brunette and opened the jar to dab a bit of the juice on her lips. Turning towards Beca she quickly pinched her nose and kissed her, letting the brunette explore for a better taste. Although, she had a feeling that Beca wasn't just in this to figure out what certain items Chloe had. After a few seconds they pulled away as Beca licked her lips.

"Tastes like clams." The brunette said simply while licking her lips.

Chloe slightly narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "Is that your final answer?"

"Well if it's not clams or juice then I don't know what the hell it is." Beca sported a wide grin, already knowing she had it right. There was no way Chloe could find something else that tasted like clams.

"You're right." The red head said with a huff. "It's clam juice."

"Awww yeah!" Beca said with a fist pump into the air. "One point for me!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, something she only started doing after meeting Beca. "Whatever, you still have two more to try and guess."

"Oh I'm down for the challenge, Beale." She puckered her lips and made some kissing noises towards the red head just to taunt her. Chloe smirked and lightly shoved her face away, causing the brunette to laugh.

"Okay next one." Chloe said and brought the bottle up to show the camera. She took a sip, making sure to get enough on her lips and quickly pinched Beca nose and kissed her before it could drip off. Beca brought a hand up to the red heads face to steady the kiss but soon pushed at her shoulders to break the kiss with a disgusted face.

"Blaahh! Yuck, Chloe!" Beca was making gagging noises while Chloe laughed hysterically. The brunette started wiping her tongue on her shirt until the red head gasped at her action and quickly shoved the water bottle in her hand.

"Beca! Don't lick your clothes!"

Beca paused from greedy sips of water as she willed the taste in her mouth to go away. "Maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't subject me to that gross drink!" She cringed a moment and took another sip.

"You know I hate that drink of yours, too many vegetables."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "What makes you think it's that anyway?"

Beca cocked her head to the side unamused and Chloe was sure that if she wasn't blindfolded that her girlfriend would've been giving her the 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"You're kidding, right?" And there it was. Chloe sniggered at Beca's predictability. "You do remember that you basically forced me to drink one of those and I almost puked?"

Chloe didn't forget, she remembered quite well. But the brunette needed a little pay back from scaring the ever-living crap out of her a few days prior. Instead the red head smiled as innocent as possible (even though Beca couldn't see her) and hummed.

"Ohh that's right! I completely forgot about that. My bad." She said as sweet as possible so Beca wouldn't notice the sarcasm. She chuckled at the end and grabbed her hand as the brunette huffed. Chloe turned to the camera and gave and exaggerated wink and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"It's okay." Beca mumbled, knowing she probably overreacted a bit. But seriously… the green goblin drink or whatever was super gross.

"Are you ready for the last one?" Chloe asked knowing very well that if Beca got that last one and they were tied.

"Yeah, as long it's not super gross." She smirked in the red heads direction. "Well I sure hope not, it's going to be my lunch." Chloe laughed and brought out the next item to show the camera and apply it to her lips. She grabbed Beca by the back of her neck with one hand as the other plugged her nose and gently brought their lips together.

Beca hummed into the kiss as she tried to figure out what weird thing she tasted. She brought her hands up to cup the red heads face in order to keep her there longer as she nibbled on her lower lip, causing her girlfriend to let out a soft moan.

"Dog food" She mumbled jokingly against Chloe's lips with a smile. The red head pulled back slightly and looked at her indignantly and Beca chuckled at the mere thought of what Chloe's face looked like at that moment.

"We don't even have a dog." Chloe said flatly. Beca smirked and quickly pulled her back in for a kiss to wash away her displeasure.

"Pea soup." She mumbled again and Chloe snorted. Beca smiled into the next kiss, pushing herself even closer to the red head and getting lost in the feeling of her lips.

"Mmmm tastes like cardboard." Beca mumbled into the red heads lips once again and Chloe immediately pulled all the way back at that one.

"Okay, you've had like three guesses and none were remotely close."

Beca laughed, "Well if you would have let me finish I would have said, it tastes like cardboard, it must be that vegan chili stuff you like." She smirked then bit her lip, hoping Chloe wasn't too mad at her answer.

She heard Chloe huff and reluctantly told her that she was correct. Beca grinned and fumbled with the knot to untie her blindfold so she could look at her girlfriend. When she could see the red head again, she wore the very expression that Beca had predicted.

"Aw babe, come on. I was just kidding!"

Chloe lolled her head to the side as she rolled her eyes. "No, that's whatever. It just means you won't eat my food." Beca looked at her with a puzzled expression and the red head sighed.

"You got all three of them right."

Beca's eyebrows shot up and her mouth turned up into a wide grin. She looked at the camera and did a fist pump in the air then did what looked like some victory dance. Chloe chuckled a bit despite being a bit grumpy that she lost.

"So what did I win?" The brunette asked. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the smiling brunette.

"What makes you think you get anything? We practically just made out, doesn't that count?"

"Uh half the time there was some weird taste. Don't get me wrong, I love making out with you, but I'm pretty sure a proper make out is in order."

Chloe's laughter flowed though the air. "Is that what you want?"

"You mean I get a choice?" The brunette said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Chloe began crawling over to the brunette, pushing her down on the couch. "Mmm I don't know, I think I like the whole making out idea." Beca hit the cushions with an oomph and a stupid grin on her face, but said nothing in favor of pulling the red heads face towards her own with full intentions on claiming her winnings. The pair couldn't help but grin as they got lost in each other's kisses.

Both completely forgetting the video camera was still on.


End file.
